Slenderman
THE SLENDERMAN Ok, so with Slenderman, there is an extremely high possibility of him being a dimension travelling being. According to how he moves and behaves, and also his age, there's about 85% chance he is able to do dimension travelling and 10% he is something along the lines of a demon of some sort. The other five percent is very unlikely, given our knowledge of the multiverse, but that five percent is the chance that he may have been created. However, I do not at all go with that chance, considering how he already existed way before the Nazis. But, knowing this, it would take an extreme knowledge of his physics and how he responds to our physics and how he manipulates our physics at will. Just in case you find him and don’t now that it was him, he is “reported” to wear a black suit with a black tie and white undershirt. His face is white, and he wears black shoes. SHOES, not sneakers or runners. He is ‘supposed to have tentacles but personally, I don’t think that’s true. THE SCIENCE BEHIND HIM Slendermans existence is allowed because so many people believe in him that he is brought to life. Now this sounds really unbelievable, but! They say so two thoughts/heads/brains are better than one, so what if there were over a thousand??? There are so many people that he is forced into existence by mere willpower! Though many people believe that it would be easier to just say that some people are just psychotic and have no idea what they are talking about but SLENDERMAN IS REAL!!!!!! I don’t care what anyone else thinks, it is real, he is real that thing is real, WHATEVER! Just slenderman is real. Some people may think he is not real and if so, then maybe it’s just the concept that’s real. Who knows? Who created him? Slender Man was created back in 2009 by Eric Knudsen (who goes by "Victor Surge" on the internet) for a contest on the website "Something Awful"; specifically, Knudsen designed Slender Man for the "Create Paranormal Images" thread, which was calling for participants to photo shop existing photographs. The Slender Man started off as a tall, creepy, slim, spider-like figure photo shopped into two seemingly boring pictures of kids playing. Knudsen's images found their way into the internet and then went viral, and soon the Slender Man started appearing in videos, photos, and even games (Minecraft's Enderman character is said to be based on him). In short, Slender Man entered the realm of urban legend, morphing from an internet character into a wood-dwelling boogeyman who preys on children. Delightful! The Test On the 14/12/2018 I attempted to summon Slenderman and upon doing it, believe I have let let him into reality once more. SLENDER MAN IS TO BLAME FOR A REAL-LIFE STABBING AND MORE! In May 2014, two girls were accused of stabbing their classmate because they believed that doing so would please the fictional Slender Man, and prevent him from harming their families. The girls, who said they learned of Slender Man on the website "Creepy Pasta," were just 12 years old at the time of the crime. The victim was stabbed 19 times, and barely survived the attack.But the thing is, there have been numerous other crimes, mostly involving young teens, connected to the fictitious Slender Man. After the first stabbing, a 13-year-old girl—believed to be obsessed with Slender Man—attacked her Mum with a knife. That same year, a 14-year-old girl reportedly set her house on fire after reading about Slender Man. Even as recently as September 2018 (in other words, like, A COUPLE OF MONTHS AGO) tabloids are reporting Slender Man sightings. Literally, The Sun had published a piece called "Real Slender Man spotted? Terrifying Footage Emerges as Man Goes Missing in Forest." Good lord. Slender Man might be scary, but the impact of fake news—or in this case, fake urban legend-inspired news—is even scarier.